


Never Leave Me Again

by C0D3NAM3V1P3R, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Family Reunions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Gas Jerome, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Jerome gets the upper hand on Jeremiah during their reunion and decides to give his younger twin what he thinks he deserves.





	Never Leave Me Again

Navigating the maze that was his twin's home was an easy feat for Jerome. After all, they may not look the same anymore, but, they still thought the same.

After killing Jeremiah - or 'Xander Wilde's - little proxy, Jerome had headed to the location that he had tortured out of her. He knew his brother was just as messed up as he was, and he needed to show him. Plus, he really really missed his Miah.

He carefully avoided every security camera in the halls as he got closer and closer to Jeremiah's office, eager to finally be reunited with his twin.  
  
When Jeremiah had not heard back from his proxy, he couldn't help but be stressed out. After reading about his brother and other criminals breaking out of Arkham he was incredibly anxiety-riddled from head to toe. His hands shook slightly as he sat at his desk keeping his eyes on the camera's in apprehension, not knowing that his twin was closer then he hoped.  
  
Jerome glanced around the corner and spotted the unavoidable security camera right outside the door to the office where he knew his darling brother would be. Knowing he couldn't get past it, he stepped out and spread his arms in a grand gesture.

"Oh, Miah, come on out and say hello to your dear brother, won't you? I went through a lot of trouble to find you, so don't you try and run!"  
  
Jeremiah's breath caught in his throat and he started coughing harshly, clearly not expecting his twin this soon after the break out of Arkham. He was shocked, still not knowing what to do in this exact moment despite preparing for years for Jerome's inevitable appearance. Jeremiah stood, even though his legs protested, and grabbed his gun before rounding his desk.

He was not ready to face his brother both physically and mentally, but, he put on a fake bravado and opened the door to his office.

"You made a mistake coming here, Jerome..." Jeremiah aimed the gun at his twin, the man who wasn't his mirror image anymore like when they were kids.  
  
Jerome frowned and put a hand to his heart, looking wounded. "Miah, I missed you, why wouldn't I come to see you? I certianly don't think it was a mistake. Though I guess you really do hate me if you're planning to shoot me."  
  
Those words made Jeremiah hesitate, and it showed in his expression.

"Forgive me if I find it hard to believed that you _missed_ me," He tried to hold the gun as steady as he could. "I'll only shoot you if you try anything."

Fake confidence was all he had to offer himself so that he didn't show how truly afraid he was of his insane twin.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe?" Jerome laughed loudly. "You're the only person I ever felt truly connected to, Miah, of course I missed you!"  
  
"Yeah, connected enough to try and kill me every day!" Jeremiah scoffed, lowering the gun only slightly. He couldn't help but let a little anger show though. "That's what you came here to do, didn't you...? To do what you couldn't when we were children... before I went away."  
  
"That is not true!" Jerome suddenly shouted, sounding oddly serious. "I was just... I was trying to protect you!"

The sudden loudness in the otherwise quiet halls of his maze from Jerome caused Jeremiah to jolt a little, but he tried not to show it. Seeing that his twin was already angry, and knowing he was a hairpin trigger, made Jeremiah not say anything, in fear that his brother would go off more than he already was.  
  
"For someone so smart, you really are stupid, Miah." Jerome huffed and crossed his arms. "If I had actually wanted to kill you, you would have been dead. But, you're not dead. So I didn't actually want to kill you. Duh."  
  
"Then why are you here? Clearly I don't trust you enough to even invite you into my office. I'm guessing you killed my proxy to find my location, plus... I'm the one holding the gun." Jeremiah's arm was getting tired from holding the gun up at Jerome, but he wouldn't show that in the face of danger.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me, Miah?" Jerome asked in a gentle tone, a small smile playing on his lips. "The only thing I'm guilty of was trying to protect you. Is that worthy of death?"  
  
"Protecting me?" Jeremiah asked in disbelief and chuckled a little. "You're insane, Jerome, you have no idea what you did to me when we were children..."

He didn't much care about his twin's tone of voice and recoiled back a little, mentally trying not to remember the good and the bad times they had together. At his words, Jerome growled slightly.

"Did you ever think that maybe I acted like a lunatic so that our whore mother and her slut boyfriends would beat me and not you?"  
  
"No!" Jeremiah refused to believe Jerome, the gun shaking in his hand, trying not to remember those terrible memories. But, he couldn't stop the flow of both open wounds and tears as he thought about it more and more... how Jerome took everything and he had the scars to prove it. "No..."

He lowered his guard and his gun.  
  
"I never really hurt you! I just did it enough that it was believable! Why do you think you're so good and nice and I'm like this?!" Jerome clenched his fists. "I was always there for you! Whenever you needed me! I comforted you and protected you! And you abandoned me, Miah! You abandoned me!"  
  
"I had no choice!" Jeremiah yelled back, flicking the gun around. "What did you expect a weak child to do against the people who beat us... who beat you...?"

He said the last sentence under his shaky breath, as he tried his hardest not to cry like he always did.  
  
"You didn't have to leave me alone with them! You were all I had, Miah! You just left me to be their punching bag!" He growled, anger flooding his eyes before he growled and lunched at Jeremiah with surprising speed, knocking the gun away and crashing to the floor, pinning his twin beneath him.  
  
Jeremiah gasped then groaned in pain after hitting the ground, completely forgetting what Jerome said before being tackled. He stared up in shock and fear at his twin, thinking that this was his end... he set the trigger off and Jerome was going to kill him for that. But, Jeremiah wasn't going to go down without at least a little bit of a fight, his hands coming up and trying to push Jerome off of him.  
  
"Stop, Miah! You're going to get exactly what I got when you abandoned me!" He pulled off his own belt and used it to swiftly bind Jeremiah's wrists together. "I want you to be as scared as I was without you!"  
  
"What?! No!"

When Jeremiah felt the leather tighten against his tender wrists, he yelped in pain.

"J-Jerome! Please, don't do this!" He tried to reason with his twin, thinking he could get to him by simply saying his name. He was scared, and it showed in his terrified expression as he fought fruitlessly against the belt.  
  
Jerome growled and silenced the other with a harsh and violent kiss, moving to straddle Jeremiah and make him completely immobile, pinning him beneath him. He ran his tongue over Jeremiah's lips, loving the taste of him. Jeremiah tried to turn his face or pull away, but Jerome was defiantly stronger than him as the floor beneath him aided his brother. He kicked, bucking his hips up as he whimpered a muffled 'stop' into his twin's mouth trying to get Jerome off of him, but to no avail.  
  
"Don't bother fighting me, Miah~" Jerome held Jeremiah's wrists above his head while his free hand roamed down Jeremiah's chest. He rubbed his crotch against the other's, wanting to see his reaction.  
  
Jeremiah whimpered again at the feeling, not knowing what to say other than his usual protests.

"Stop... this is wrong, Jerome!" He started panting due to him being tired of fighting against the immovable force that was on top of him. His cheeks turned a soft red when Jerome's groin connected with his. Jeremiah held back a moan by biting his lip. "Please... s-stop this..."  
  
"No. I missed you, Miah. You know I love you, right? I'm gonna show you how much I love you." Jerome kissed the other deeply again as he undid Jeremiah's pants and tugged them down forcefully. Jeremiah shook his head, his protests being muffled again by his twin's forceful intrusions of his tongue in his mouth. He yelped into the kiss, feeling exposed when Jerome pulled his pants down.

Jeremiah was touch starved, so his twin's knowing touches and rubbing already caused him to be half hard.  
  
"See, you can't lie to me, Miah, I know you like it~" Jerome let out a pitched giggle and moved his hand down to start stroking the other's cock. "Didn't you miss me, Miah? Tell me you missed me."  
  
"N-no..." Jeremiah let out a bunch of sharp breaths and moans as he tried getting his mind off of being jerked off by his bother. He let out a drawn-out moan, but quickly shut his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut due to embarrassment. "S-s-stop~"  
  
"I love you, Miah... don't you love me?" Jerome whimpered and pulled Jeremiah closer, moving his hand faster to bring the other to full hardness. "Tell me you love me, Miah. You have to. I'll even say please... please?"  
  
Jeremiah kept his eyes closed and mouth shut. He did love his brother, he always had, but this was different. _This was wrong!_ Jeremiah desperately wanted his twin to stop what he was doing, but he couldn't deny that it did feel good.

"If y-you stop I'll say it..." Jeremiah tried to keep his cool but he let out another uncontrollable series of moans and whimpers, before whispering, sweetening the deal with his name. "I love you too, J-Jerome..."  
  
Jerome let out a happy whine and kissed Jeremiah deeply, holding him close in a loving embrace.

"I'm gonna make you feel sooo good, Miah, you'll see~!" He moved to tear open Jeremiah's shirt and start kissing down his chest and then in between his legs, still holding Jeremiah to the floor. He ran his tongue up the length of Jeremiah's cock. "You taste so good, Miah..."  
  
Jeremiah jolted, expecting his brother to stop, but, he was sorely mistaken.

"No, stop! Please~" He looked down at Jerome in between his thighs, with wide pleading eyes. Tears caused by feeling so useless wet his pink cheeks when he felt Jerome's tongue on his length. He moaned, unknowingly arching his back into the touch. "This i-is wrong!"  
  
"It was wrong of you to abandon me, but, you didn't care about that, so I'm not going to care about this. I want you, Miah. You're mine. I'm not letting you go again."

Truth be told, Jerome did want to fuck Jeremiah until he lost consciousness, but, he mostly just wanted the other's touch. To know Miah still loved him and maybe even missed him when he was gone. He just wanted his brother.  
  
Jerome's possessiveness hurt his heart, beating so fast from knowing that his twin wasn't going to stop no matter how much he begged and pleaded for him to stop. A fear ripped through Jeremiah. A fear he never thought he'd feel in his lifetime, but, here he was; underneath that dreaded terror and he was useless against it.

"Jerome..." Even against all odds, he had to try. He said surprisingly calm when addressing his brother. "Jerome, you don't have to do this..."  
  
The calmness of his twin's voice caught Jerome's attention, and his eyes flickered up to meet his brother's. "I... no, I have to. You abandoned me, Miah, I want revenge, I wanna get even! You owe me! I just wanted you to love me!"

He grabbed under Jeremiah's knees and pulled his legs up, exposing the other, and Jeremiah yelped, bringing his bound hands up again to push at his brother to try and get him away. His thin body trembled, terrified out of his mind about what his twin is about to do to him.

"Please, Jerome! Stop!" His voice was starting to get hoarse from all the yelling and pleading.  
  
"What did you think was going to happen, Miah? That I was just going to forgive you? That I wasn't going to make you suffer?" Jerome pressed the head of his cock to Jeremiah's entrance, holding the other's thighs open nice and inviting for him. "I love you, Miah."  
  
Jeremiah felt tears run down his temples again as he shook his head, giving his twin a pleading expression and silently begging him not to do what he was about to do. "No, please... don't!"

His eyes were wide with horror and panic, and Jerome growled, the fact that the other didn't want him only made Jerome angrier, and more distressed. He forced his mouth back on Jeremiah's as he pushed into him without warning. Jeremiah tried incredibly hard to keep in his pained screams and whimpers into the other's mouth as his brother pushed into him without warning or prep, causing the pain to be more immense. His hands gripped Jerome's shirt, trying to distract himself, but, to no avail.

"Ah! J-Jerome!" He yelled out, feeling like he was being split in two.  
  
Jerome loved hearing the other scream his name, it sounded like heaven to the sadistic twin. He took Jeremiah's face in his hands and nuzzled him. "Miah, sweet Miah~ you feel so good, baby brother..."  
  
Jeremiah's whole body violently shook out of overwhelming pain, so he barely registered that Jerome was moving in him or saying anything. His breathing became erratic as he whimpered and let out high pitched moans, hoping the other won't move or get out. "P-p-please... Jerome..."  
  
"Please what, Miah?" Jerome purred as he pulled out fully and slammed back into Jeremiah. Jeremiah trembled and yelped, tears practically flowing down his face. "Please more?"

"Please! N-no more!" He could barely handle the first thrust, though the second somehow felt even more painful. He couldn't talk anymore, as he was just trying to focus on breathing at that point.

"You know, it's funny, I always used to say the same thing to Uncle Zach. No more. No more! Guess what, bro, he never stopped! But, you never knew that, because they never touched you!" Jerome gripped his face in his hand and looked down at him. "You're so beautiful, Miah."  
  
Jeremiah had no choice but to look up at his brother's scarred face, he wanted to speak and protest some more but he knew that Jerome wouldn't heed his pleads. He gripped his twin's shirt harder, making his knuckles white, he wanted to say _'stop' _or_ 'get out'_ but he couldn't muster up the courage or strength as Jerome's cock ripped him apart.  
  
Jerome kept up the steady pace, knowing that the longer he kept going , the less it would hurt for his darling Miah. He kissed his twin's temple and nuzzled his face into his hair. "Doesn't it feel good, Miah~?"  
  
The younger twin didn't want to be dishonest, nor truthful, so he didn't say anything, unwillingly opting to just whimper and moan at Jerome's smooth thrusting into him. He continued to cry like he used to, when he was a child, crying into his brother's shoulder.  
  
Jerome tutted softly and wrapped a hand back around Jeremiah's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He knew he was being gentle - gentle for him - with the other male, but, that was because Jerome didn't want to hurt Jeremiah too much the first time. He was determined to bring Jeremiah to release first, to make sure he felt good. jerome wanted to please, to show Jeremiah that he was worth his love.

"Cum for me, Miah, let me make you feel good~"  
  
Jeremiah already felt dirty, and Jerome asking that of him made him feel exceptionally more so. They were brothers, they shouldn't even be doing that in the first place. He was already overwhelmed, not having done anything like this before, and feeling incredibly touch starved.

"Jerome~" Jeremiah wanted to warn him, but his body rejected his protests like his twin had this whole time, and he unwillingly came into his brother's hand. He let out a shaky, embarrassed breath, turning his red face away from Jerome, hoping he didn't see him come undone.  
  
"So beautiful, Miah~" Jerome purred and nuzzled him, giving a few more thrusts before he was filling Jeremiah up with the warmth of his release. He pulled Jeremiah closer and kissed his cheek, while Jeremiah trembled when he felt Jerome fill him to the brim, his brother's member was too much now he was feeling even more full. He wanted to push Jerome away, heck, he wanted to do something!

But, Jeremiah just laid on the ground, limp from the overwhelming pain and pleasure all at once. Jerome caught his breath before moving, pulling out of Jeremiah and undoing the cuffs.

"Where's your bed, Miah?" He asked as he lifted the other up, and Jeremiah let out a small whimper when Jerome finally exited his body as he rubbed his sore, raw wrists.

"Just past my office..." His voice was small and still hoarse. He didn't want to think that Jerome was doing this out of the kindness of his heart, but he also couldn't fight against being taken to his bed.  
  
Jerome kissed Jeremiah's forehead and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned his Miah up before tucking him into bed. "...do you love me, Miah?"  
  
Jeremiah didn't know how to answer that yet, but, he nodded, not wanting to hurt his voice even more... but, mainly he didn't want to set Jerome off again, as who knew what the man could do to him now that he was on the bed. Jeremiah couldn't help but be a little flattered by his twin's tenderness towards him after everything the other said he'd done to him... he didn't deserve his twin's love despite everything that happened between them.  
  
Jerome smiled and pulled Jeremiah snug against him, making sure the other felt safe like he did when they were young. _Before everything started to go wrong._

"You won't leave again, right, Miah?"  
  
The warm feeling brought good memories back, and Jeremiah nuzzled closer without even realizing it. He shook his head against Jerome's chest, answering his question. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. This was his place, and Jerome knew where he lived. Yes, Jeremiah had money, but where else would he go where his twin couldn't find him?  
  
Jerome smiled happily and closed his eyes, curling around Jeremiah protectively.

_No one would dare take his brother away from him again. Jeremiah belonged to him. _

"I love you, Miah..."


End file.
